


Mi Olor

by DouxBebe



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV) RPF
Genre: #alvitz, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouxBebe/pseuds/DouxBebe
Summary: Itziar no ha recuperado su sentido del olfato a 100% después de Covid-19
Relationships: Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte
Kudos: 5





	Mi Olor

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! Decidí tratar de traducir mi escritura a otros idiomas, así que me gustaría señalar que mi idioma original es italiano, así que ten cuidado si encuentras error, esta es la primera vez que traduzo 😕
> 
> Si te gusta lo que escribo, tengo tantas historias en wattpad.
> 
> Encuentrame en twitter (@DouxBebe_)

  
"¿Has usado un perfume diferente hoy?"

Me preguntas mientras me tocas la muñeca y la mueves un poco hacia ti, para tratar de advertirle mejor. 

  
"Sí", sólo digo, un poco confundido. 

  
"Ah" 

  
Suspiras, dejando mi mano, deslizando un avión con mis dedos cerca de los míos, que tiendo instintivamente a agarrar, pero estás vuelto a la tv para elegir una película. 

  
Me has estado diré durante meses que el único problema con Covid era el olor.

Primero casi inexistente.

Entonces casi recuperándose.

Pero siempre casi.

Nunca del todo. 

  
"Itzi, ¿has recuperado tu sentido del olfato por completo?" 

  
Te llamo mi atención con una mano en el muslo. 

  
Y me temo la respuesta. 

  
Estás acostumbrado a ir al bosque y olerlo. 

Hueles flores que nadie conoce, pero las llamas por tu nombre, porque son tus amigas. 

Eres uno que los sentidos los explotan a todos, al máximo. 

  
No me dijiste claramente que nunca recuperaste completamente el sentido. 

  
Y tú me das la respuesta. 

Y ya sabía la respuesta. 

  
"no mucho" bocanadas, como una niña cruzando sus brazos a su pecho, sulky. 

  
Luego vuelves a sonreír, después de un segundo, porque eres así, cambias de humor a la velocidad de la luz, tan pronto como vuelvo eres otro tú. 

  
Tienes el enorme defecto de filtrar a través de cosas que crees que son importantes, y lo que llamas cosas pequeñas. 

  
¿Pensaste que no era importante para mí saber esto? 

  
Eres imposible. 

Te veo fingir nada e ignorar lo importante que es para mí saber todo sobre ti. 

  
Así que sé abierto a los ojos de los demás. 

  
¿Estás tan a solas conmigo? 

  
Si fueras tu amigo, ¿me dirías más?

  
¿Estoy penalizado porque te quiero? 

¿Tengo la culpa porque me quieres? 

Te miro en el perfil que estás enfocado en el catálogo de Netflix y no te da ningún título, ninguna trama. 

Pero veo que quieres ver una película conmigo esta noche. 

  
Porque podemos esta noche. 

Y luchas por buscar un momento normal de nosotros, por la noche, en el sofá, sin preguntarnos cuánto tiempo falta para el amanecer. 

  
Me sentaré con la espalda más recta, cogeré el teléfono. 

  
Google. Búsqueda de "rehabilitación olfativa"

  
Los efectos secundarios de Covid salen entre los primeros resultados. 

  
En la jerga médica la llaman Anosmia olfativa, están haciendo estudios para restaurar la sensibilidad por 100% a algunos ex Positivos

  
Hay un estudio en particular que indica terapia de olfato cómo trabajar con cuatro aceites esenciales, a saber, rosa, limón, clavo de olor y eucalipto para estimular las neuronas en la nariz. 

  
Para ser eficaz, debe oler cada botella durante un máximo de 20 segundos, dos veces al día, durante un mínimo de cuatro meses.

"Para que funcione, la gente necesita centrarse mucho en lo que está oliendo", dicen los expertos en esta investigación. 

  
Llámame lo que hice contigo antes, poniéndome la mano en el muslo. 

Pregúntame sobre la película. 

Diré "después"

  
No entiendes.

  
"pero ¿qué tal después?"

  
Me bajo del sofá con mi teléfono fijo en el periódico científico. 

Sígueme con tus ojos mientras voy a la cocina donde almacenas especias. 

  
"Tal vez deberíamos reeducar el sentido del olfato como lo hacemos con los otros sentidos, así como volver a aprender a caminar"

  
"¿Deberíamos?" 

  
Voy a volver a sentarme a tu lado, con una mano apretada. 

  
"Sí, juntos. Ven aquí"

  
Te invito a oler mi mano donde escondí clavos en mi palma. 

  
Voy a comprarte los aceites esenciales mañana. 

  
Te ríes. 

  
"Pero, ¿todavía estás pensando en esa cosa del olor?" 

  
Asiente, no retiro la mano, espero a que me hueles.

  
Lo haces, incierto, pones la nariz cerca de tu pulgar. 

  
"Dime qué es" 

  
Lo haces tres veces, como para tener más confianza en la respuesta. 

  
"Es una especia y es definitivamente fuerte, pero lo siento muy lejos" 

  
Abro la palma de mi mano, descubriendo los tres clavos de olor. 

  
"Oh madre mia, habría dicho canela" dices con una risa, entonces te pones serio. 

  
"¿Quieres olerlos tan directamente? Tal vez de esa manera lo sientes más fuerte.

  
Hazlo de nuevo. 

Cállate un poco. 

Estás sosteniendo el mío con un brazo. 

  
"Así que, sé que son clavosde olor, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me siento tan fuerte como usted debe sentir. 

  
Tomo un clavo y lo frota en la parte posterior de mi mano, luego me lo quito, dejando sólo el rastro.

"Inténtalo de nuevo ahora. ¿No oyes nada ahora?" 

  
Soplos.

Dices que no. 

Pruébalo.

Sigues diciendo que no.

Te estás alejando. 

  
"No. 

No. 

No nada claramente. 

Incluso tu olor... 

Ya no lo siento 

y lo estoy olvidando." 

  
Me vas a despreoñar.

"¿Qué dices... "

Te van a acercar.

Resistir.

Te puse nervioso. 

Me disculpo.

Pero ven aquí. 

Pero ven aquí. 

  
Te estoy hablando de la investigación. 

Puedo agarrarte y no sacarte del sofá. 

  
¿Crees que voy a hacerte sentir todo? 

  
"Tal vez no lo haré a tiempo para volver a aprender tu olor antes de que todo termine"

Dices mientras te sostengo fuerte contra mi pecho, con las piernas acurrucadas y una pequeña mano sosteniendo mi corazón quieto, que esto se siente como si lata más rápido, mientras te digo que no digas nada.

  
Mañana te traigo los aceites esenciales y mi nuevo perfume, o tal vez el viejo sea mejor, porque el olor tiene su propia memoria.


End file.
